The Trouble in the Teamwork
by BookLizard
Summary: Can Booth and his squint squad work with team Gibbs to solve a murder?  Read to find out!  Maybe some hints of romance later, we'll see how that works out.
1. Prologue

**The Trouble in the Teamwork**

**Prologue**

No one had been near the construction site all day because of the weather, and it had grown dark by the time the van pulled up to the curb. The door on the driver's side opened, and a figure dressed in black stepped out. They opened the side door and leaned in, rearranging something inside the car. When the figure stepped back, a large black bag could be seen, which was then removed from the van and slung over one shoulder. Then, staggering slightly from the burden, the person entered the half-finished building, re-emerging a short while later with the empty bag crumpled draped over one arm. They climbed back into the van and drove away…

**A/N:** **Yes, I know it's short, but Chapter 1 will be up shortly, and Chapter 2 may still make it up tonight. It's just an introduction. Please review, let me know if you like it so far.**


	2. The Trouble Begins

**A/N: I realize this is also short, but it gets longer later, I promise. Chapter 2 is much bigger already. Please read and let me know what you think, and hopefully Chapter 2 will be up soon! If not tonight, then probably by tomorrow.**

**Chapter 1: The Trouble Begins**

When Gibbs stormed into the bullpen 10 minutes late and without his usual coffee, his team knew they were in for a rough day. Sure enough, he didn't even sit down at his desk. Instead, he stopped in the middle of the room and barked out his orders. "Grab your gear. Dead Marine. Don't stand there gawking. Move!"

The effect he had was instantaneous. Tony shot up and scrambled over to his boss, snagging his backpack on the way. McGee attempted to do the same, but he missed his bag and had to turn back for it. Ziva rose more gracefully than the other two and was gathering her things until Gibbs snapped at her again. "Move it, David!" She jumped and shoved everything into her bag, running after the other three. The piled into the elevator, and Tony ventured a quick question.

"Hey, Boss? Where are we going?"

"Recent building project. Dead Marine, they think," Gibbs answered shortly.

"They think? What, they only think he's dead?" Tony asked, confused.

"No, Tony, they think he is a Zamboni," Ziva snapped sarcastically.

"Wait, now he's an ice cleaning machine?"

It was Ziva's turn to look confused. "No, Tony, he is an undead creature who eats brains."

"Ziva, that's a zombie," McGee told her, fighting a grin.

"No, I am positive that it is a Zamboni…"

The elevator doors slid open. "If you clowns are done, we have a case to solve." With that parting shot, Gibbs stalked out of the elevator and toward the vehicle storage. The other three trailed behind him, each one hoping fervently that there would be time to stop for coffee.

**A/N: Please review and tell me how to make it better or what you liked! Thanks!**


	3. Teamwork?

**A/N:** **Told you they'd get longer. Anyway, in response to several questions, this is set at the end of Season 8 of NCIS (and I'm assuming that that little scene between EJ and Tony was EJ's way of saying goodbye for a while, so she's not in the picture for now) and at the end of Season 6 of Bones (though I choose to temporarily ignore the events of the season finale until I figure out how to process the information. I still can't believe it happened.) So anyway...**

**Oh, by the way, for those who don't know, ME is the abbreviated form of Medical Examiner. Just an fyi. Okay. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Teamwork?**

The Medical Examiner's van pulled up to the crime scene, and Ducky got out of the passenger seat. "Mr. Palmer, would you be so kind as to unload our gear and begin the visual examination? I have something that I must see to first." He pulled a white Styrofoam cup out of his cup holder and made his way over to Gibbs. 'Here you are, Jethro. I had a feeling you might be needing this."

Gibbs took the cup and smelled the contents. "Mmm. Thanks, Duck. You're a lifesaver."

The Medical Examiner chuckled. "I daresay your team would agree with that statement. Timothy and Ziva certainly look as thought they fear for their lives. I can't even spot Anthony. I presume he is hiding from your wrath.

Gibbs gave a wry half-smile and took a long sip of his coffee. You're probably right. I was in a pretty foul mood this morning. My car broke down halfway to work, so I was late AND I missed my coffee. He lifted the cup. "Things are looking up, though."

Ducky spotted another vehicle approaching and grimaced. "I fear you may have spoken too soon, Jethro. A friend of yours seems to be just arriving." He nodded at the car, and Gibbs turned to see what his ME was talking about. When he noticed that it was one of the makes and models used by the FBI, he groaned.

"Just what I needed." He strode over to the van, which had come to a stop. "What the hell do you think you're doing here, Tobias?" he began angrily. "The body's a Marine, it's our jurisdiction! You know that, and—" He stopped, surprised. The man getting out of the driver's side door was not Tobias Fornell. "Who are you, and why are you at my crime scene?" Gibbs snapped.

The man blinked. "Hello to you, too. I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI, and I believe this is MY crime scene. Who are you?"

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You believe wrong. Marines are NCIS jurisdiction, not FBI. Besides, my ME's already with the body. I don't even see yours here."

Booth grinned. "NCIS? As in, Navy cops? You haven't even seen the crime scene, have you? There IS no body, or at least not much of one. All you've got is a skeleton. Your ME probably works with full corpses, right? You know, with skin and stuff? Well, meet my partner, Bones." He gestures to his car.

Gibbs followed Booth's gesture. "I don't see anyone."

"Huh?" Booth spun. "Where'd she go?"

Gibbs snorted. "If you can't even keep track of your own partner, what good are you in the field? You'd better leave this one to us."

"Look, she probably just went inside already. She gets a little excited about examining skeletons, that's all," Booth retorted, stung by the intimation that he was incompetent. He started into the building.

"If she's interfering with my ME, I'm kicking both of you out," Gibbs threatened, stalking after the FBI agent. The two men entered the building and ducked under the crime scene tape that had been erected around the site. As they approached, Gibbs noticed a young woman bending over an artistically arranged set of bones. As they advanced, an excited Ducky waylaid them.

"Jethro, you simply must meet Temperance. She is an absolute godsend. DO you know, she once identified a skeleton that had been submerged in water for years and had a smashed skull? Apparently she is also the best forensic anthropologist in the world. I must admit that I am very impressed. Temperance?" At the sound of her name, the young woman got up and turned to face the agents. "Jethro, this is Doctor Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute. Temperance, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. He's the best there is."

Gibbs extended his hand for the young doctor to shake. "Hello, Ma'am. Nice to meet you."

Brennan accepted the handshake. "It's good to meet you, too. I'm looking forward to working with you, especially if you're as good as Dr. Mallard claims."

"Whoa, hold on a minutes, there, Bones. We aren't working with these people," Booth interrupted.

"Actually, Booth, initial evidence and a cursory examination suggest that this was a Marine. That means that according to jurisdictional protocol, NCIS has control of the case," Brennan told her partner. "You're really only here because you're my partner, and I wasn't going to do this without you."

The FBI agent glared at her. "Bones, you're my partner. You're supposed to back me up."

"Even when you're wrong?" she asked

"Well, yes," Booth answered.

"That's illogical."

Booth threw his hands in the air and walked a short distance away while Ducky chuckled. Even Gibbs cracked a smile. "I can see that working with you is going to be an interesting experience," Gibbs remarked.

"Indeed. Well done, my dear. Now, come with me, and I'll introduce you to the rest of our team," Ducky said, taking Brennan by the arm.

"I really should get to work," the forensic anthropologist protested. "The pattern in which these bones are arranged seems to be very specific, and the longer we leave it here, the more likely it is that some imbecile will move them. It is very fascinating…"

"Of course," Ducky replied. "Well, never mind, they're coming to us. Those three over there. The lad on your left is Timothy McGee, this is Ziva David, and—"

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo at your service, oh lovely lady, and I mean that. I'm a very useful kind of guy with very many handy talents."

"Yes, and the one talent of his that you can always count on is his ability to sniff out any good-looking woman within five miles who doesn't know him yet," Ziva quipped.

"I don't understand," Brennan replied, puzzled. "Why only women that don't know him?"

"Because they're the only ones that he has a chance with," McGee cut in.

"Oh, I understand.," Brennan stated, her eyes lighting up. "You're insulting his masculinity and his sexual prowess. That's very funny."

"Gee, you really just say what's on your mind, don't you?" Tony asked.

"Well, yes," Brennan replied. "I find that conversations are less confusing that way."

"Have you no care at all for the wounded feelings of a good-looking guy like me?" Tony asked, pretending to be wounded. When the forensic anthropologist snorted, he switched to fake outrage. "What? You don't agree?"

"Not with the part about you being good looking. You are certainly above average in terms of physical appeal You have well-defined cheek and jaw bones, a well-shaped cranium, and a good solid skeletal structure, as well as some nicely developed muscles," Brennan replied. "However, you appear to have a relatively fragile ego it it's bruised that easily by a simple truth."

Tony blinked. "Um…thanks, I think…does this mean that you'd say yes if I asked you to come get coffee with me after we're done here?"

Brennan furrowed her brow. "I thought you were angry with me for insulting you," she said.

"Oh, never," Tony replied. "You see, that's one of the benefits of being a beautiful woman," he went on. Ziva met McGee's eyes, and they both made a face. "You can get away with just about anything." He took her hand. "And you certainly are beautiful."

Booth, noticing their interaction, hurried back over to the groups. "Okay, that's enough socializing for now, in my opinion. Bones, what do you think about all of this?" He placed a hand protectively on her lower back and guided her subtly away from Tony.

"Well, I think that there are still numerous possibilities at this point, and it would be foolish to assume that any one answer is correct, but…" She hesitated. "I think we have a problem. This humerus? It's from a female, age 20-30. The femur over there, though…it's clearly male. We have multiple bodies, Booth. There's more than one victim."

"How many do you think there are? Just the two, or are there more?" Gibbs asked, looking grim.

"I can't be certain without a more careful examination," Brennan said. "But there is one final thing that is rather odd. These bones aren't old, certainly not old enough for the flesh to have rotted away so completely. They're actually relatively fresh. They were cleaned, and from the looks of it, whoever did it is a professional."

Booth grimaced. "Wonderful. Just wonderful. You know, I kind of—"

"Booth, I wasn't done," Brennan said, cutting him off. "I can also say with a relative degree of certainty that our killer is either attempting to delve into the occult or, more likely, simply has a sick sense of humor. The symbol depicted here? It's the Egyptian ankh, an ancient symbol of life."

**A/N: As always, read and review. I'm always looking for suggestions! Please, let me know what's on your mind. Thanks!**


End file.
